Be Careful What You Wish For
by toodles13
Summary: When Yuuri agreed that he needed a little excitement in his dull life he wasn't expecting to find a handsome, naked man dancing in his kitchen. Now begins Yuuri's exciting life of constant heart attack, nose-bleeds, and fainting courtesy of his new roommate.


Hello! Welcome to a new story.

Plot bunnies should stop giving me ideas

Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter 1:My Ding Ding Dong_

 _Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at Tokyo station. Please take care of your belongings before exiting th-_

I gave a yawn and a little stretch as I felt the train come to a stop. Gathering my suitcase and backpack I made my way out of the train station and back into the cold, harsh reality.

You see, I just came from a month long " _vacation"_ to my hometown of Hasetsu. By vacation I mean a forced paid leave because apparently I was working way too hard and was getting so fatigued that I was already sleeping at the entrance of my apartment, which only happened four times by the way, so that my coworkers and my boss one day decided to tell me to pack my bags and go home for a month.

Which was a big mistake because all the days I stayed there was spent eating bowls upon bowls of my mom's katsudon and soaking in the hot springs of the resort we own. Now I don't want to go back, I just want to stay home. But I got to suck it up and get ready to go back to work next week.

Ugh, work. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry, which I can't afford to do right now because 1) I am in the middle of a street, 2) people will stare at me because it is weird for a 23 year old man to start crying in the middle of the street and 3) I'm so tired that I don't have enough energy to spare to cry right now. Maybe later after I get a little bit of rest.

I flag down a taxi to take me to my apartment, as I get inside and gave the driver my address my phone began to ring. Alright, whoever is calling me better have a good reason for depriving me of my precious taxi nap minutes. When I look at the screen, the caller ID is showing work. Really guys? You force me into a vacation and then call me when I haven't even been back to Tokyo for 10 minutes?

"Someone had better be dying." I say as I answer the call. "Nice to hear from you too Yuuri", I hear my co-worker Phichit laugh at the other end. "I take it you had a nice vacation? Have you arrived at your apartment?" he asks me. "It was nice, in fact it was so nice I didn't want to come back. And no, I just got inside the taxi." I answered then yawned as I tried to keep myself awake, keyword here is "tried", but to no avail. "You need to get some excitement in your life, Yuuri. Don't worry it will come soon." I heard him laugh at the other end and heard him saying something else but then everything went black as sleep caught up to me. Sorry Phichit, sleep before bros.

I was jolted awake when I heard my phone ringing again for the second time. People! You really need to stop waking me up. I'm really wasting precious nap minutes here. I looked at the surroundings outside and saw that I still have about 10 minutes until I reach my apartment. I glanced at the screen of my phone and saw that my mom is the one calling me.

"Hi mom." I answered sleepily. "Oh Yuuri dear, have you already arrived at your apartment?" she asked me rather excitedly which I would have found weird if not for the fact that I was so sleepy. "No, mom. I'm still at the taxi. I'm almost there though, about 10 minutes. Why?" I yawned again, man I'm really tired. "Oh nothing honey. Well I should get going. I'll talk to you later. Have a very _exciting_ and _fun_ New Year. I love you." I can hear the excitement in her voice but I think I'm hearing things because I'm tired. "Okay mom. Talk to you later. Love you too."

I hang up and fell asleep again.

"-ere, Sir. We're here Sir. Sir!"

I was woken up this time by the taxi driver, who I could guess by his face was trying to wake me a few times now. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me, I woke up a little when I saw the familiar lobby of the apartment building I was living in. I apologized, paid the driver, and got my things from the back. I entered the building where the guard greeted me.

As I got into the elevator I got thinking. Because you know when you're alone at the elevator you tend to think about things sometimes and then some sort of background music will play in your head and you feel like you're in a music video. Well this is one of those.

I remembered Phichit telling me on the phone that I should have some excitement in my life. And my mom telling me to have an _exciting_ and fun New Year. Weird. But then again this is Phichit we're talking about. And my mom. Well. Which has now got me thinking when was the last time I got a heart stopping, breath stopping, and mind blowing excitement.

None. Nada. Pfft.

All I ever did was work, go home, eat, and sleep. I go out with Phichit but it happens like once a month and it just involves us eating. For goodness sakes I'm 23 and I have no social life.

God. I really do need some excitement in my life.

While I was busy thinking about my unexciting life the elevator stopped into my floor and the door opened. I paused in front of the door of my two-bedroom apartment and fished for my keys.

Ah, I'm so ready to go to sleep. Bed here I come.

As I was unlocking the door to my apartment I could faintly hear a song from playing from inside the apartment. Thinking I might be a burglar I gripped the umbrella I had brought with me. When I opened the door I can smell something floral so carefully I went towards the kitchen where the song was coming from.

 _Come near me_  
 _Don't fear me_  
 _I just can't get enough of you, boy_

Remember when I said it was weird that my mom and Phichit was telling me about having something exciting happen in my life. Well it seems that it's coming true.

In the form of a naked man who is somehow colored pink from neck down in the middle of my kitchen drinking water while shaking his hips with his back towards me.

A. Naked. Man.

NAKED. MAN.

NAKED!

Then he turned around.

 _Oh...you touch my tra la la_

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)

dont forget to review :)


End file.
